


Witches

by pendragonfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader Has Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonfics/pseuds/pendragonfics
Summary: Separated from Wanda, Reader seeks those who took her love to Avenge her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Witches

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr!

Have you ever lost someone who was supposed to be by your side? You would think that you mean a pair of novelty scissors, or a handwritten note, but no. You lost your closest, your dearest friend, your...dare say, soulmate.

You had been with her for so long. Born a day after her and her brother, raised in the house next door. Lost your family in the same attack that claimed her own. You even followed her to the facility where they injected you, her brother, and her with things that at the time felt worthwhile following the loss of your families.

The pain that followed was not.

While the twins had come through the injections enhanced, you were kept in confinement, in agony, in pain and a world of fear.

The last you saw of Wanda was the day of the attacks. Americans. All that you heard was that there was the metal man who killed your families and a green monster, but no more.

They left you in your cell.

You closed your eyes so very tight and watched them come in, in mismatched uniforms speaking English, barking orders. One opened your cell, and afraid, you watched as the hulking muscled man looked in, and left with a turn of his cape.

When they left, you ran and hid in the hills like a wild creature.

You didn’t come back at all. After you saw the city in the sky and returned to the earth, you realised that Wanda Maximoff had disappeared off the face of Sokovia, of the earth. Nobody had accounted her as dead, but as you saw Pietro you screamed so hard that you swore vengeance on the one who killed him.

The Americans.

As you sat over his body, you closed your eyes, tight. Tears fell, but when you went to wipe them, you realised. You couldn’t see your hands before your face.

At first, you thought you were cursed. But the following days, weeks - months proved fruitful in your infiltration into North America. You grew a tough shell and stole to survive. All you had was the clothes you wore and your wits, and your fierce determination to avenge the deaths of the Maximoffs.

It took time, but you made it to America using the crazy abilities you had discovered. In Sokovia, they called you worthless. In your pursuit of Wanda Maximoff, you had become a shadow of yourself. You read about the disappearance of the things you had pilfered as you made your way across the world. One journalist called you the Baba Yaga, to which you laughed.

You were making way halfway across the state of Virginia, stowing in the back of a goods truck to New York State when you realised that it wasn’t doing the speed limit.

As you tucked into the back of the cargo, you realised it wasn’t transporting Amazon packages but people. You almost fled, afraid; but then you felt the truck tip a little, steering wilder, and faster than before. Becoming visible, you jimmied what locks you could with the knife you kept on you, gathering twenty scared souls in your clutches.

“Are you a good guy?” A crying little girl asked you.

You bit your tongue to try not to cry as well. “I hope so,” you replied. You were about to say more, but the back of the truck was ripped open - quite literally! - by a familiar green fist. You had spent so long trying to find and fight these people that you had forgotten the fear you felt, the fear you had of them.

A masked man in blue and red entered, and seeing you, faltered. He lifted a hand to his ear, and spoke as if to someone else, “Witch, you’re going to want to see this.”

You balked, backing away. “Do not touch them!” You cried out, snarling.

“The truck’s not going to hold for much longer,” he argued.

“You Avengers think you can fix things, but you leave holes that cannot heal where you fight.” You grind your teeth. “I will protect these kids. Not you.”

“Look, I -,”

“__________!” A familiar voice cried. “Help them out, bring the children out!”

Your heart racing, you searched for the voice. It was as if an angel had come from the heavens above, speaking in her voice. Divine intervention aside, you listened, and barrelled past the man dressed as the French flag with as many children as you could gather in your arms. Once you touched them, and thew yourself from the vehicle, you closed your eyes as usual, except, as you propelled yourself forward, not only were you invisible, but the children too: and, you were flying.

It happened quickly after that. The green monster cleaved the truck in half, and the red and blue and the metal man who you remembered from Sokovia got the rest of the children out. You watched, in midair, clutching the ones you held tight as the monster threw the vehicle into the forest adjacent to the road, and it blew up as it soared away.

“__________, __________!” The voice called again. As you managed to find footing on the earth once again, you looked around, wildly, panicking.

“Wanda?” You cried out. In your emotions, you didn’t notice the children rush to the others. You couldn’t notice anything beyond what you sought, and that was the girl you were, had always been, would always be in love with. “Wanda!” You cried once more, tears flowing freely.

On the middle of the highway, you fell to your knees, hopeless, miserable. Weak.

“My, __________, I have you. Don’t cry, I’m here.”

You felt gathered up in a pair of arms, a familiar scent encompassing you. You couldn’t see through the tears, but you tried to. Gazing up, the sun was in your eyes as you looked to her face, the light as a halo behind her brilliant hair. Years might have passed since you last saw her, but she still looked the same.

It was Wanda. _Your_ Wanda.

“Love?” You wept. “You’re alive?”

She nodded, kissing your cheeks. You closed your eyes, the grief escaping slowly, a release. She kissed your eyelids, your nose, and lastly, your lips, each as soft and kind as she ever was.

“I thought you were dead,” Wanda wept, her own tears falling.

“I thought _you_ were dead!” You replied. “I saw your brother. I have come all this way to avenge him, to avenge you. But -,” the words catch on your lips. “I am not strong enough to.”

“I have fought for Pietro’s honour with everything in me ever since he died.” Wanda lifts her chin. “And I cursed the name of Barton for letting him die.”

“Barton?” You ask.

“The archer. But he is like a father to me now. All of my grudges are healed.”

You notice on her shirt, a symbol. The same as the man in blue, and the metal man. “You are...you are an Avenger now?” You ask, incredulous.

“Yes, my love,” Wanda kisses your lips once more. “With time and training, perhaps you too might be one as well.”

“Wait, you know this girl?” The helmet of the metal man lifted, and as soon as you saw the face of Tony Stark, you bared your teeth like a wolf. “Ah, you’re the Baba Yaga they’re talking about. Gotcha. Makes sense that you and Scarlet Witch know each other.”

You move toward him, but Wanda holds you back. “He’s not worth it,” she says to you. She looks to Stark and rolls her eyes. “I’m bringing her back with us. Or I walk.”

“How do you know Wanda?” The man dressed like the most common flag colours asks. “You’re friends?”

She smirks, replying, “Best friends.” Gathering you in her arms, she kisses you before them all. It’s been so long since you felt her against your body, but your mouth does not forget how much you love her. She gathers you in her arms, the kiss continuing, and you both begin to fly from them.

As you go, you hear an “oh, that kind of friend,” and you part from her kiss to giggle. It’s something you haven’t done in so long and yet it feels natural to do so with her.

“Americans,” you both mutter in disdain, and you kiss her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr on as @chaotic--lovely, and if you want to request a fic, check out [@pendragonfics](https://pendragonfics.tumblr.com/request_conditions)! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
